


Band Geeks and Orch Dorks

by anavoli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, or orchestra vs band au, same thing, scandalous romeo and juliet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anavoli/pseuds/anavoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two clans of music...sworn against each other by birthright...and yet love was somehow found...</p>
<p>Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger have decided to go to prom together, but their friends are going to make sure that doesn't happen. Members of band and orchestra cannot intermingle, and that is a law as old as age itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band Geeks and Orch Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: I'm in orchestra you’re in band this is a scandalous romeo and juliet au
> 
> Written for Eremika AU Week Day 1

“Alright, so we’re all going shopping this weekend,” Sasha announced, “so that we can get there before all the prom dresses get cleared out.”

“Sounds good to me.” Historia smiled.

“Is Ymir coming with us?” Annie asked.

Historia shrugged. “Well, she says she doesn’t want to see my dress until the day of prom, so we’ll see.”

"What is this, a wedding?" Annie snorted. "That's so cute I could barf."

Historia ignored her. “Where are we going for dinner?”

“That’s up to the guys,” Sasha replied. “Connie says he has a great restaurant picked out so it'll be good. We’re all going in the same group right? How many people is that?"

“Oh, I forgot to mention,” Mikasa began, “I have a date.”

“WHAT?”

The three other girls whipped their heads around to stare at Mikasa.

“Who is it?” Historia screeched.

“I didn’t even know you liked anyone!” Sasha added.

Annie fixed Mikasa with a stare. “Spill it, Ackerman.”

Mikasa sighed. “Eren Jaeger,” she mumbled.

Silence.

"Oh my god, I knew it." Annie threw up her hands. Sasha just gaped like a fish.

Then Historia narrowed her eyes.

“Isn’t he in band?” she asked.

“Um, yeah,” Mikasa said. “He plays the trumpet-"

“Nope!” Historia cut in. “You can’t date him.”

“What? Why not?”

“Everyone knows that orchestra kids and band kids can’t date!” Sasha explained. “It’s like...sacrilege!”

“That’s ridiculous,” Mikasa sighed. “You’re in band.”

“Exactly.” Sasha nodded her head solemnly. “So believe me, you don't want to date him."

“Well, I like him,” Mikasa said shortly. “And I’m just going to prom with him. No one said I was dating him.”

“But what if you did?” Annie raised an eyebrow.

“You’d be obligated to go to his band concerts!” Sasha looked mortified by the thought. "I wouldn't even subject someone to that."

"And they're just gross."

Mikasa had to admit that band concerts were terrible, and spit valves were something else, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t go to prom with Eren.

“We won’t allow it!” Historia sighed. “You’re just going to have to tell him he has to find a new date.”

Face emotionless, Mikasa stood up to throw her trash away. “I’d like to see you try.”

-x-x-x-

“You’re going to prom with Mikasa Ackerman.” Jean deadpanned.

“Yeah.” Eren smirked. “Jealous?”

Jean shook his head. “Unbelievable.

“She’s an orchestra member though,” Connie frowned. “That’s like, an age old rivalry!”

Eren groaned. “Oh come on!”

“Band and orchestra? We don’t mix.” Jean explained. “The differences are just too vast. True, we’re all musicians, and we can get along just fine, but when you date someone in the other faction, it’s like betraying your own blood.”

“He’s right,” Armin nodded.

“Yeah, we know about that,” Eren cut in. “Come on man, I like her!”

Jean glared. “You’d tarnish our good name. Mikasa’s our Concertmaster.”

“Yes, and she agreed to go to prom with me.”

“No-can-do!” Connie protested. “You can be friends with her, sure, but dating? That’s going too far.”

“What if Sasha was in orchestra?” Eren shot back. “Wouldn’t you want to date her?”

Connie frowned. “Of course not!”

Eren sighed. “Whatever guys. I’m not going to back out. Anyway, my mom’s calling me home. See you later.”

As the door closed behind him, Armin shook his head. “He’s in too deep.”

-x-x-x-

“We need to talk.”

Jean sighed, leaning back in his chair. “What do you want, Braus?”

“Listen.” Sasha lowered her voice as her eyes flicked around the classroom. “Today at lunch. Meet me at the east side of the school, got it?”

“Is this about Eren and Mikasa?"

She nodded solemnly.

“I’ll be there.”

After school, Jean dragged Connie and Armin to meet up with Sasha. She was followed by Historia, along with Annie.

“So we have a problem,” Sasha started.

“We can’t let Eren and Mikasa go to prom together.” Jean crossed his arms. “Eren’s not worthy. No band member is.”

“Watch it, Kirschstein,” Sasha growled. “I’m only working with you orch dorks because it’s for the good of humanity.”

“So a truce,” Annie said. “For now.”

They shook on it.

“So what are we going to do?” Armin asked. “Break them apart? That seems a bit harsh. They really like each other.”

“Unacceptable!” Historia scowled.

“Yeah, not gonna work,” Annie nodded.

“I’ve got it!” Armin exclaimed.

“What’s your plan?” Jean asked.

“Well,” Armin leaned forward. “I heard we’re playing dodgeball in gym on Thursday…”

-x-x-x-

“Alright guys, time to pick your teams,” Shadis shouted. “Braus, Kirschstein, I heard you guys volunteered.”

“Aye, aye sir!” Sasha grinned. As she and Jean passed each other, they caught each other’s eye and nodded.

“I’ll take Ackerman,” Jean drawled.

Sasha crossed her arms. It was game time. “Eren.”

“I know what you’re doing,” Mikasa said lowly. “Stop it.”

“Aw, come on,” Sasha smiled. “Just a friendly game!”

“Historia,” Jean called.

“Connie.”

“Annie.”

“Armin.”

Eventually all the students were on opposite teams. Band on one side, orchestra at the other.

“Looks like it’s gonna be a good ol’ musician's brawl,” Connie grinned, cracking his knuckles.

“Huddle up!” Sasha shouted. Each team gathered up at opposite ends of the court.

“So here’s the deal,” Jean said. “Eren Jaeger has decided that he is taking Mikasa Ackerman to prom.”

Gasps echoed around the gym. Mikasa rolled her eyes.

On the other side, Sasha addressed her team solemnly. “It’s up to us to make sure that Eren can still take her to prom.”

“Wait, you’re on my side now?” Eren asked, bewildered.

Sasha ignored him. “If we win, Eren takes her to prom. We lose, and it’s a done deal.

“Now, this shouldn’t be hard,” Connie continued. “There’s no way orch dorks have nearly as much stamina as us.”

“Marching band is brutal,” Jean admitted. “But we’re going to fight to make sure this does not happen.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Historia rolled up her sleeves, an evil glint in her eye.

After that, Shadis blew his whistle, summoning all the students to the center line for the face off.

“You’re going down,” Mikasa said cooly.

“In a fight to the death?” Eren grinned. “Not a chance!”

“And the game starts at the count of three!” Shadis shouted. “Three!”

Everyone leaned down to grab their first weapon.

“Two!”

Jean and Sasha nodded at each other.

“One!”

The room erupted into chaos. Members of each side ran to the far side of the gym to avoid the first bloodbath. Connie let out a loud scream and took aim. It wasn’t long before Annie went down with wound on her arm.

Jean threw a curveball at Eren, and it came so close to his arm he could feel it whiz by.

“Dammit,” Jean cursed.

Eren grinned. “It’s not gonna be that easy, Kirschstein!”

Sasha managed to knock out a few other orchestra members, before Mikasa almost took her out.

That was too close, she breathed, running to the back to survey the field. Their plan was simple enough - stay alive until she and Jean were the last ones left. They’d have a final showdown, but he would win.

Not the most honorable way to go down, but it was for a good cause.

From what she could tell, Mikasa didn’t seem fazed. She was the best player on their side, and it looked like she was confident that she could keep things going in her favor.

Not for long! Sasha grinned, and leapt back into the fray.

Little did she know, Mikasa and Eren had something else up their sleeves.

Connie went down, then Armin, and Historia. The game went by in a blur, and before Jean knew it, there were four people left on the court.

Jean. Mikasa. Eren. Sasha.

No time to make a mistake, Jean grit his teeth and locked onto Eren’s position. Sasha had the best aim in the school, so they were definitely going to win.

The ball flew through the air, flying true, but before that could happen, Eren ducked down. Mikasa spun around and sent a projectile straight towards Sasha, and Jean felt a foam object connect with his stomach.

The final two? Eren and Mikasa.

“Dammit!” Sasha groaned.

“Language Braus!” Shadis screamed.

“Says you!” she shouted back.

“So Mikasa,” Eren grinned, walking up to the center line. “You still want to go to prom with me?”

Mikasa smirked. “Hm, I guess this one time, I’d be willing to lose.”

And Eren reached out and tapped her shoulder with a ball. “Boop,” he whispered.

-x-x-x-

“Well, we tried,” Sasha sighed, taking a sip of her soda.

“Can’t say we didn’t,” Jean agreed. “But if he does anything out of line-”

“Oh don’t worry, we’ll both be there to whoop his ass.” Sasha looked at the couple a couple meters away. “She looks happy though.”

Jean’s scowl softened, if only just a little. “Yeah, she does.”

Just then, Connie bounced over. “Hey Sash,” he said. “The DJ’s playing our favorite song next. Want to dance?”

“Of course!” Sasha waved to Jean as Connie dragged her away. “Don’t be such a grumpy old man! Have fun!”

Jean just shook his head, but walked over to see what Marco was up to.

Meanwhile, Eren and Mikasa were having a blast on the dance floor.

“So if your team had won...would you still have come with me?”

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “Of course. I’m not letting them tell me what to do.”

“Well I’m honored,” Eren grinned.

“This doesn’t mean that band is better than orchestra though.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. You know, I used to play the cello.”

“Did you really?”

“Yeah, I hated it.”

Mikasa laughed and he couldn’t help but think it was nicer than any instrument he had heard before.

“Well, they look happy,” Ymir commented.

“They do,” Historia admitted. “We might have gone a little overboard trying to break them apart.”

“It was fun to watch from my perspective,” Ymir smirked.

“Yeah well, I should have known,” Historia shook her head. “This is Mikasa Ackerman we’re talking about. Still...the band and orchestra rivalry runs deep.”

“Don’t I know it,” Ymir laughed. "You know I used to be in choir right?"

"What?"


End file.
